


Come-hithery

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [305]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: come-hithery: adjective: kəmˈhɪðəri: Inviting, enticing; alluring, seductivesource: Oxford English Dictionary





	Come-hithery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Sherlock sat in his chair by the fire, watching as John hung the last ornament on the tree. Christmas was John's favourite time of year, for him it was a full season, not just a couple of days; he loved the lights, the songs, the scents, even the snow that was currently snarling the London traffic worse than any war that Mycroft could dream of starting. He thought back to the one Christmas when he understood.

It hadn't been his plan or intention to return to London at Christmas, he had simply lost track of time, to be honest, when he found himself back on Baker Street, he still wasn't sure precisely how he had ended up there - but he realized what day it was when every store front was lit up, and every door was locked up tight, even Angelo had closed up early. He checked the door, the knocker was still crooked as it always had been, so he had hope that John was still there even now, then he looked up to see John standing at the window the same window where he had played Christmas carols a few years earlier. He blinked as John looked down in his direction, then turned away quickly. And then John was on the stoop in front of him, in his stocking feet, standing taller than him for once, he was wearing one of those ridiculous Christmas jumpers - reindeer with little fairy lights, 'ridiculous' - that was the last thought he had before he woke up in his own bed - he had opened his eyes and shivered. John had taken him in, and removed his old clothes, bathed and bandaged him, then had put him into bed - "John!"

John had appeared as if summoned by magic. "You're awake then."

Sherlock had nodded and reached out a shaky hand towards him, and he was surprised when John took it gently and pressed it to his lips. No words of recrimination, he had simply taken him back. Perhaps it was because he came home when he had, or - 

John turned away from the tree and shot him a look that could best be described as 'come-hithery.' The light in John's eyes wasn't from the fire, or the sparkling fairy lights, they managed to still have power somehow; the light in his dark indigo eyes came from somewhere deeper within him - it was the same light he saw years ago when John had simply taken his hand and forgiven him without a single word, then crawled into bed next to him and let him rest on his good shoulder, threading his fingers through his matted curls until he had tumbled fretfully into sleep again. Sherlock dropped his book and stood, offering John his hand much as he had that morning, and John smiled softly at him, and nodded, then took his hand as he had done then and kissed his knuckles lightly.

"Happy Christmas, John." Sherlock whispered.

"Happy Christmas, my love."


End file.
